hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2025 Atlantic hurricane season (Sandy156)
ANIMATION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2KIYqY8Ejo The 2025 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active season since 2005 featuring 20 named storms, of which 12 became hurricanes and 7 became major hurricanes. It was also a costly one, with all the storms of this season inflicting around $100.63 billion (USD). The season officially began on June 1, 2025, and ended on November 30, 2025. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. The first storm of the season, Andrea, formed off-season on May 8, while the last storm, Tropical Storm Van, dissipated on December 17. Season summary ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2025 till:01/01/2026 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2025 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/05/2025 till:09/05/2025 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) from:05/06/2025 till:11/06/2025 color:C1 text:Barry (C1) from:17/06/2025 till:23/06/2025 color:TS text:Chantal (TS) from:04/07/2025 till:07/07/2025 color:TS text:Dorian (TS) from:15/07/2025 till:24/07/2025 color:C3 text:Erin (C3) from:28/07/2025 till:30/07/2025 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:02/08/2025 till:10/08/2025 color:C4 text:Finley (C4) from:07/08/2025 till:13/08/2025 color:C1 text:Gabrielle (C1) from:10/08/2025 till:11/08/2025 color:TS text:Humberto (TS) from:22/08/2025 till:28/08/2025 color:TS text:Imelda (TS) from:23/08/2025 till:09/09/2025 color:C5 text:Jerry (C5) barset:break from:25/08/2025 till:10/09/2025 color:C5 text:Karen (C5) from:02/09/2025 till:13/09/2025 color:C2 text:Lorenzo (C2) from:15/09/2025 till:21/09/2025 color:TS text:Macey (TS) from:17/09/2025 till:01/10/2025 color:C4 text:Nestor (C4) from:28/09/2025 till:07/10/2025 color:C1 text:Olga (C1) from:03/10/2025 till:17/10/2025 color:C5 text:Pablo (C5) from:13/10/2025 till:15/10/2025 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:16/10/2025 till:17/10/2025 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:19/10/2025 till:26/10/2025 color:C3 text:Rebekah (C3) from:30/10/2025 till:06/11/2025 color:C1 text:Sebastien (C1) from:15/11/2025 till:21/11/2025 color:TS text:Tanya (TS) from:14/12/2025 till:17/12/2025 color:TS text:Van (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2025 till:01/06/2025 text:May from:01/06/2025 till:01/07/2025 text:June from:01/07/2025 till:01/08/2025 text:July from:01/08/2025 till:01/09/2025 text:August from:01/09/2025 till:01/10/2025 text:September from:01/10/2025 till:01/11/2025 text:October from:01/11/2025 till:01/12/2025 text:November from:01/12/2025 till:01/01/2026 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Andrea A non-tropical low was first noted a couple hundred or so miles southwest of Newfoundland, gradually moving towards the west-southwest with no change of organization. The NHC first monitored the system for potential development for the next 7 days on May 2. Then on May 6, it began to slightly organize over cold waters. A reconnaissance flight mission reported a center of circulation inside the storm and convection was well-deepened and it was designated as Subtropical Depression One on May 8 at 0000 UTC while turning to the northwest. The depression gradually organized and at 1200 UTC, it became Subtropical Storm Andrea and 6 hours later, it became fully tropical. The storm remained quite disorganized throughout its lifespan, peaking with sustained winds of up to 40 mph (65 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 1004 mbar (hPa) before weakening to a tropical depression on May 9 at 0600 UTC. 6 hours later, it made landfall over Nova Scotia before becoming post-tropical a few hours later. Hurricane Barry Tropical Storm Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Hurricane Erin Hurricane Finley Hurricane Gabrielle Tropical Storm Humberto Tropical Storm Imelda Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Tropical Storm Macey Hurricane Nestor Hurricane Olga Hurricane Pablo Hurricane Rebekah Hurricane Sebastien Tropical Storm Tanya Tropical Storm Van Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2025. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2031 season. This is the same list used in the 2019 season, with the exception of the names Finley and Macey, which replaced Fernand and Melissa respectively. The names Finley, Macey, Rebekah, and Van were used for the first (with the exception of Rebekah, only) time this season. Retirement On March 22, 2026, at the 48th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Jerry, Karen, Lorenzo, Nestor, and Rebekah from its rotating naming lists due to all the damage and deaths they all caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Jack, Kendra, Leo, Nathan, and Rhonda respectively for the 2031 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2025 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Above-average seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Sandy156’s creations Category:Costly Seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons